owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Third Theory (S3) - The reason of Guren's betrayal
Well, we've reached a lot of theories so far, the manga keeps delivering punches to the point it makes us generate more doubts instead of answers. Even so, the most fascinating thing is the fact that Guren will betray everyone. So far, the only persons who've been wary of Guren were Shinoa who we will discard due to her current situation and Mika. (Yes, I feel bad for him, he's been like: God damm it, are you blind!?) Anyways; Mika has been the one with the lead in relation with not trusting Guren and humanity but of course, we can't say all humans are evil, at least the Mitsuba squad is the sole exception. Now, returning to the topic, why is Guren so focused on following Mahiru's plan? What can he earn or gain by following her knowing all the stuff she did when she was alive? Well, to begin with, Mahiru's plan has been a mystery for now, back in the time of the catastrophe, Mahiru's goal was to protect Guren and Shinoa. So far, that has been a real statement, she gave Guren a cursed gear in order to make him survive the Apocalypse, and managed to delay Shinoa's possession until the current timeline, and the only thing Guren can earn so far are two things, one being the restoration of the whole world by leading the first, Rigr, the JIDA and the vampires to the end. giving that sacrifice, it would be good enough to restore or at least create a havoc to the world to the point only Almighty may pay attention. The second thing Guren can earn, is finally resting in peace. What do I mean with this? So far, Mahiru has pointed out that Guren can barely stand the curse of the demon, such thing happened in chapter 56, when Mahiru asked Guren about why he dragged his friends with him, noticing that Guren's heart is breaking apart for all the things he knows and the things he must keep in order to keep his goal in mind instead of going stray. Therefore, Guren is actually delaying his time of death in order to do the correct thing even if it means betraying everyone, and that means keeping up with the dangerous deals Mahiru kept with four persons in the whole Seraph Universe, those being: Rigr Stafford, Krul Tepes, Tenri Hiragi and lastly and no less, Sika Madu himself. Let's start with the possible deals Mahiru did in the past or at least explain what those deals consisted in relation with the information gathered so far thanks ot the Light Novels and the manga story itself. First of all, the deal between Tenri and Mahiru. Mahiru and Tenri made a deal after Shinoa was born, what do I mean? Well, we know Mahiru loved Guren from the bottom of her heart and that's something Kureto himself knew all along because he always saw Mahiru from afar and understood her suffering. (Light Novel, Guren Ichinose Catastrophe at 16, vol 6 if you're curious about it).'' Mahiru could do whatever she wanted to a certain extend because she was a genious, she knew how to be around her father until Shinoa arrived to her life. Mahiru didn't want Shinoa to go through the same stuff she did and that was exactly the moment Tenri noticed Mahiru's weakness as he claimed. He held Shinoa as a hostage in order to make Mahiru cooperate with him in order to bring the destruction of the world in relation with the experiment. As long as she kept her word, Shinoa wouldn't be experimented on nor she would be treatened or anything. That deal was fulfilled to a certain extend; such deal will relate with the next person.' The deal between Rigr and Mahiru. '''The deal between those two came as a matter of time; at first, Rigr did know that Mahiru was going to be the next head of the Hiragi family, therefore, he wanted to make them lose that sight making her meet Guren Ichinose, what he would not expect was the feeling that would born between those two. Now, how did they enter into contact? Well, this has a lot to do with Tenri. Tenri was aware that someone wanted to interfer with the plans of the First Progenitor or more likely as how he addressed him, an old cursed god; and the Hyakuya Sect in those years prior to the Catastrophe, had power, money and technology to keep up with the experiments the JIDA couldn't keep up with; therefore, Mahiru was sent to work with them undercover, but, knowing Mahiru, she did plan on betraying both sides, the first side being the Hiragi family itself, and at the same time, the Hyakuya Sect; Mahiru did check up the experiments they were hooked up with and managed to gather information thanks to Rigr but, without the fact that he didn't know Mahiru was possessed not by one but two demons until she manifested Shikama Doji on a spare battle against Rigr. '''What does this mean? That Mahiru planned this betrayal since the beginning, even so that would consist on gathering information by having Sika Madu observe everything without giving any sign of being there, allowing Rigr lower his guard down whenever she talked with Mahiru to a certain extend. Rigr was wary of Mahiru but not to the point of knowing that the first progenitor would be hiding by the name of Shikama Doji. The deal between Rigr and Mahiru consisted on both working togethere with the sole purpose to find a way to evade the Catastrophe. Rigr was working on the Seraph of the End experiment not with the intention to end the world but instead the latter; he wanted to defend it from the dangers the Hiragi family and the first were aiming at. The reason why Rigr worked with the Seraph of the End was to ensure he could create seraphs who were strong enough to resist Sika Madu's voice instead of being controlled; those seraphs would aim at humans instead of vampires due to them somehow being related. Even so, what he didn't expect was the fact that Mahiru would end up having two escapegoats; the first one being those daggers which were surely created or developed by Mahiru and Rigr together and the fact that Mahiru would trigger the Seraph of the End with the sole purpouse of fullfilling her duty as a member of the Hiragi family. Note: I'll jump about the deal between Mahiru and Shikama because that'll be only expeculation, or more likely a theory. '''The last deal, the deal between Mahiru and Krul. '''The deal between those two was quite easier instead of the others, and this deal was made out of a part of Rigr's suggestion to a certain extend. The deal the queen of the vampires and Mahiru was set into stone by giving information about the whereabouts of Krul's brother. Ashera Tepes; Mahiru of course, managed to manipulate Krul in order to sire her but the deal would be set into stone after many years. Which was in relation with Yu's special cursed gear ended up being Asuramaru. Mahiru might have gotten information about Yu thanks to Rigr; making Mahiru think about the best suitable user for her cursed gear before dying; which was something that perhaps was suggested between the time Guren found Yu outside of the vampire city and the years he spend training and raising him. But now, returning to the deal; that deal would be held off until much later, the bond between Ashera and Yu would be strong enough to the point could understand Ashera's heart in order to feel what he felt. Which was the main reason why Krul managed to feel her brother inside of Yu. Now, returning to the main title of the theory; the reason of the betrayal might be due to the fact that Rigr will attack the JIDA and focus on the first; the JIDA whose current leader is Kureto will fend off against Rigr but will capture the first as well; while Krul will try to get her brother back which is something Mahiru can't allow Krul yet; and this is more likely because she wants Yu to defeat the first progenitor without having Rigr to sabotage her plans; thus including risking Shinoa's life in the process; so far, we know Rigr will attempt to experiment on Shinoa by any means in order to get the First Progenitor; at the same time; Kureto might plan on killing Shinoa to finally set the world free from the curse of the First; while the remaining vampires might attempt to rescue or interrogate the First by themselves. Therefore, pointing out the reasons of Guren's betrayal are those: 1) Avoiding Rigr and Kureto kill Shinoa 2) Making Yu fight the First along Asuramaru 3) Not allowing Guren's squad find out the truth (delaying more the squads death and Guren's death as well) That's all, what do you think? Let me know!! Category:Blog Posts